spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hall of Shame
Characters Shubie Susie Nat Peterson Patty Rechid Pilar Nancy Suzy Fish Frank Tina Fran Sally Fred Transcript (Scene cuts to Susie's baseball game against New Kelp City) Announcer: "It is my pleasure to announce that the coaches of New Kelp City and Bikini Bottom are being officially inducted into the state high school softball hall of fame. Bikini Bottom's coach, Shubie Peterson, holds the record for the most hits in a season, most home runs in a season, most stolen bases in a season, most RBIs in a season, and the highest batting average in a season. She also led Bikini Bottom to back-to-back state championships and was named the player of the year during her junior and senior seasons." Nancy(whispers to Frank): "If only her daughter was as good as she was." Announcer: "The New Kelp City coach is in the top ten in all of those categories, and was on the New Kelp City team that lost to Bikini Bottom in the state championship. Congratulations ladies, you've earned it." The announcer hands the two coaches their awards, and walks away. Shubie: "Congratulations! I haven't seen I hit that walk-off home run against your team in high school." Coach: "Yeah, those playing days are over. I'm just helping out my daughter's baseball team now. That's her over there." The coach points to her daughter as she hits a home run during practice. Shubie: "Yeah, I'm just helping my daughter's team too. That's her over there." Shubie points to Susie as she misses a ground ball. Coach: "Well good luck today! May the best team win!" The New Kelp City coach and Shubie shake hands before walking away. (Scene cuts a kid on New Kelp City striking out) Shubie: "Great job, Billy! You're doing great!" The coach's daughter gets up to bat. Billy throws the ball, and the coach's daughter smashes it. Announcer: "Home run! New Kelp City scores their first run of the game, and it is now 2 to 1!" Shubie: "It's okay, Billy! Just focus one the next batter!" Billy strikes out the next batter. Umpire: "Strike three! That's three outs, switch sides!" Shubie walks over to the coach of New Kelp City. Shubie: "Wow, you're daughter had a great hit! She's hitting the ball almost as well as you did in high school!" Coach: "Thanks." Susie gets up to bat. Shubie: "Excuse me for a second, my daughter's up at bat. Come on, Susie! Just get your bat on the ball!" Susie swings at the first pitch. Umpire: "Strike one!" The pitcher throws the ball, and Susie swings again. Umpire: "Strike two!" The pitcher throws another pitch, and Susie hits a ground ball to the third baseman. The third baseman picks up the ball, and throws it to the first baseman. Umpire: "You're out!" Susie walks back into the dugout. Coach: "You're daughter's not terrible either, but she's definitely not as good as you were in high school." (Scene cuts to Shubie driving Susie home from the game) Shubie looks into the mirror and sees that Susie looks very sad in the backseat. Shubie: "Cheer up, Susie. I know you didn't do as well as you wanted today, but hey, we won! Let's go to the Krusty Krab to celebrate!" Susie smiles. (Scene cuts to Shubie and Susie eating in the Krusty Krab) Sally walks into the Krusty Krab. Sally: "Congratulations on making it into the hall of fame, Shubie!" Shubie: "Thanks!" A woman walks up to the table. Woman: "Hey, my family is sitting at this table! You can't just take our seats!" Shubie: "Oh, I'm so sorry ma'am. We'll move right away." Woman(gasps): "Are you the Shubie Peterson?! I'm so sorry to bother you, keep the table. Come on, kids, let's find another place to sit." Shubie: "Are you sure?" Woman: "Oh, yeah, anything for the greatest Bikini Bottom softball player ever! If you hadn't put up those impossible records, I would have never given up playing softball and become the engineer I am today!" The woman and her children walk away. Tina-Fran: "Congratulations, Shubie!" Shubie: "Thanks, Tina." Tina: You're welcome. You know, if your mother wasn't such a great softball player, we never would've won those two championships!" Tina pats Susie on the head and walks away. Susie throws her Krabby Patty on the table. Shubie: "What's the matter, Susie? Is your patty burned?" Susie: "No, I'm not hungry anymore." Shubie: "Ok, let's go home then." (Scene cuts to Susie watching TV later that night) Reporter: "Breaking News! Star softball player, Shubie Peterson has been elected into the hall of fame! Today Shubie and former New Kelp City player...." Susie changes the channel. Woman: "Shubie Peterson is definitely the greatest high school softball player I've ever played against l, and might be the greatest player this state has ever seen." Susie changes the channel. Announcer: "We now return to Back-to-Back the story of the Bikini Bottom softball team that win two straight state championships." Susie turns off the TV and walks in the kitchen where Shubie is cleaning some dishes. Susie: "Hey, mom, can you help me become a better baseball player tomorrow?" Shubie: "Sure, Susie!" (Scene cuts to Shubie, Nat and Susie practicing baseball in their front yard) Shubie: "Now, you should try to hit a baseball like this. Throw one, honey!" Nat pitches the ball and Shubie crushes, sending the ball across the street and into Sadie's backyard. Fred: "My leg!" Shubie: "On second thought, maybe we should practice something else first." (Scene cuts to Shubie and Susie at Glove World) Susie: "Why are we here?" Shubie: "To practice pitching of course." Susie: "But isn't Billy our pitcher?" Shubie: "Yeah, but as coach, I could always change that and make you our new pitcher. And who better to teach you how to become a great pitcher than Ms. Rechid!" Susie: "Don't you mean, Mrs. Rechid?" Shubie: "No, I'm talking about Mrs. Rechid's sister." Patty Rechid walks over to Shubie and Susie. Shubie: "Ms. Rechid was our ace pitcher back when we won our two state championships. No one in the state could throw harder than her. And believe me, because I was the one catching her pitches." Patty: "Yeah, your mom and I made quite a team back in high school. And a great way to practice pitching is by doing this." Patty, Shubie and Susie walk over to the dunk tank. Pilar: "Hey, Shubie." Shubie: "Pilar? What are you doing working in the dunk tank?" Pilar: "I figured I might as well make a few bucks in the side by sitting in a tank and watching little kids miss a target." Patty: "Okay, now, a you need to do is throw that ball as hard as you can at the target like this." Patty throws the ball at the target, and hits it. Pilar: "AAAAHHHH!" Pilar falls into the dunk tank. Patty: "Now it's your turn." Patty hands Susie a bucket of balls. Susie throws a ball at the target, but misses. Susie throws another ball and misses again. Susie throws a ball and it hits the target, but not hard enough to put Pilar in the dunk tank. Patty: "You're thinking too much. Next time don't think, just throw it as hard as you can." Susie picks up a ball, closes her eyes, and throws it as hard as she can. Pilar: "OUCH! My eye!" Pilar falls into the dunk tank. (Scene cuts to Patty, Shubie and Susie at another booth) Patty: "This time, aim for the cans and try to knock them all down." Patty throws a ball and knocks all of the cans down. Susie picks up a ball and misses the cans. Susie picks up another ball and misses the cans again. Susie picks up a ball and knocks one can down. Shubie: "Great job, Susie! You're making great progress." A woman pushing a baby stroller walks by the stand. The baby starts making noises and points at the booth. Mother: "Aw, does Mommy's little angel want to try the can game?" The woman grabs her baby and walks over to the booth. The woman hands the booth worker some money, and the booth worker hands her a ball. The woman gives her baby the ball, and the baby lightly tosses the ball at the cans. The ball hits the cans, and all of them fall down. The worker gives the woman a prize, and she takes her baby and leaves. Susie throws a ball away in frustration. Pilar: "Ouch! My other eye!" (Scene cuts to Patty, Shubie and Susie at different booth) Patty: "In this game, you have to throw a dart at one of the balloons and pop it." Patty throws a dart at the balloon and it pops. Susie picks up a dart and throws a dart at a balloon. The dart bounces off the balloon and it flies away. Pilar: "Ouch! My butt!" Susie: "Oh, I'll never be a good pitcher!" Shubie: "Don't worry, not everyone is meant to be a great pitcher. I certainly wasn't, that's why I made up for it by being a great hitter. Come on, Susie, let's go home and try hitting again." (Scene cuts to Shubie and Susie driving home) A mob of people are crowded in front of their house. Shubie: "Oh, I told Nat, not to tell anyone about that hundred dollar bill we found on our lawn. Now everyone's claiming it belongs to them." Shubie and Susie get out of the car and walk towards the front door. Woman: "Oh my gosh! There she is!" The mob surrounds Shubie and Susie. Woman: "Can I get a picture for the newspaper?" The woman takes a picture. Reporter: "Would you mind answering a few questions for me?" Another Reporter: "Hey! I was here first!" Cameraman: "And we're live in three, two, one!" Reporter: "Hello I'm here with two time state champion, Shubie Peterson, who has just been elected into the hall of fame. How does it feel to be named an all time great?" Shubie: "Uh, it feels great." Shubie becomes blinded by the numerous cameras and lights flashing at her. Shubie: "Uh, excuse me, I have to do something." Shubie grabs Susie and runs into the house. Shubie closes the door. Shubie: "Boy, there are way too many people outside, aren't there Susie?" Shubie closes the curtains to the windows in her house and hears Susie crying. Shubie: "What's the matter, Susie? Did those people scare you?" Susie: "No, it's not that! It's because I'll never be as good as you in anything! I'll always be a disappointment to you for not being as great as you were." Shubie: "What? You're not a disappointment to me, Susie! I don't care how good you are at anything, I only care if you enjoy playing sports, that's all that matters." Susie(sniffs): "Really?" Shubie: "Of course! But do you really think that I am perfect at everything? Let me show you something." Shubie grabs Susie and brings her upstairs and into Shubie's room. Shubie goes into a closet and grabs a book from one of the shelves. Shubie blows some dust off of the book. Shubie: "This is my old yearbook from high school. Do you see this picture?" Shubie points at a picture of her running in a cross country race. Shubie: "I was forced to do cross country in high school because I wasn't good enough to make the cheerleading team my freshman year. I ended up becoming one of the best girl runners Bikini Bottom has ever had, but I was really upset when I didn't make the cheerleading team. And look at this picture here." Shubie points to a picture of her playing in a basketball game. Shubie: "Do you see Mrs. Fishbowl sitting on the bench? I was always better than her at sports in high school, but now she makes way more money than I do! Don't get me wrong, I love my job at the mall, but I much rather make the money that Mrs. Fishbowl does. And look at Mrs. Smith and Mrs. Rechid. Mrs. Rechid never started a game in basketball during high school, and do you think that Mrs. Smith was named the best player in the state? Heck no! But now they have a lot more money than I do, even though they didn't earn most of it themselves. The point is, not everyone is amazing at everything, and pretty sure you'll find something that your good at too." Susie: "Okay, mom." Shubie: "Great, now let's have dinner at home tonight so we aren't surrounded by that crowd of people while we eat." (Scene ends) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:HippoHead Category:2017